See the sun
by Lyless and Lockesilver
Summary: After Cain's heart is broken, he locks himself away to drown in his misery, but Riff has other plans. Not yaoi, I love CainxRiff pairing, but it just didn't turn out that way, although could be considerd one sided. The rating is probably too much


A/N: I was listening to this song about a week ago and I suddenly thought, "Oh my god, this sounds like something Riff would say" and so of course the ideas ran down the fan fiction path and this is the outcome.

Disclaimer: Do not own Godchild/ Cain Saga or "See the sun", they are owned by Kaori Yuki and Dido, respectively, by the way, I'm going to skip the first time the chorus is used and put it in the second time. Also any descriptions of Cain's house are completely fabricated; this is just what I imagine his house to look like. ;

_**[Blah lyrics**_

Blah speaking or narration

A/N: Sorry if Cain seems bitchy at the beginning, there is a reason and he gets better.

_

* * *

_

_See the sun_

Riff walked through the mansion, finishing everything he had to do today at a record pace, whenever any of the maids or other servants saw him coming down the hallway the quickly moved out of the way or else risk getting run over by the white haired man. He headed up the grand staircase, swiftly running through a mental list. Satisfied that he was now free to do whatever, the head butler turned a corner and started down the deserted hallway that led to a set of big white doors that had been closed for far too long.

When Riff got to the doors he uncharacteristically threw them open, allowing the morning rays of the sun to fall on the bed in the middle of the room. The figure in the bed shifted and two golden/green eyes peeked out from under the covers.

_**[I'm comin' 'round to open the blinds**_

_**You can't hide here any longer**_

"Riff, What do you want, I told you I didn't want to be bothered unless it was an emergency, the house doesn't seem to be on fire, and nothing seems out of the ordinary except that you're here and- Riff, are you even listening to me?!"

Through Cain's entire rant, Riff had been walking around the room, throwing open the white curtains of every single window in the room; successfully making it look like the two where transported outside with how bright the room became with each window opened.

_**[My god you need to rinse those puffy eyes**_

_**You can't lie still any longer**_

Cain glared at Riff through red rimmed eyes, eyes that hadn't been dry in what seemed like forever.

"Riff, I demand to know what you are doing and why you are deliberately disobeying me."

Riff stared Cain in the eyes so that the Earl would understand he meant everything he was about to say.

"Lord Cain, you can't stay in this room forever, I know you miss her and I know you cared for her, but please, understand that I am doing this for your own good, you need to get out of this room, out of this house."

Riff walked around to the side of the bed and held his hand out to Cain, hoping he would take it. To his relief, Cain's smaller, more slender hand slipped into Riff's.

"Where are we going?"

Riff just smiled at him and gave a shrug.

"On a walk."

_**[Come on take my hand**_

_**We're going on a walk, I know you can**_

The man servant pulled the young Lord out of the bed and led him to his closet, where he pulled out a simple white shirt and a pair of light tan pants Cain rarely ever wore. Riff made sure to stay away from anything, black, nothing Cain wore was supposed to indicate mourning on this trip.

_**[You can wear anything as long as it's not black**_

_**Please don't mourn forever**_

_**She's not coming back**_

Riff helped Cain get dressed and tied his shoelaces, then he led the other man out of the room, leaving the door open, and headed towards the front door. On their way, Riff signaled a maid and told her to have Cain's room cleaned before they got back then grabbed Cain's jacket and helped him into it. Right at that moment, Mary came around the corner from the kitchens and smiled broadly as she saw Cain standing by the door looking completely uninterested and Riff slipping his own jacket on.

"Wow, Riff, you actually managed to get big brother out of his room."

The young girl came up to Cain and hugged him around the middle, burying her face into his stomach.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better, Cain, I don't like it when you're like this."

With that Mary gave the two men a smile and waved to them as they went out the door.

The two walked in silence, occasionally getting a "Good morning." or "How are you?" from other early walkers.

_**[Yes they'll ask you where you've been**_

_**And you'll have to tell them again and again**_

They had just reached a nearby park when Cain finally broke the silence.

"I never knew it hurt you and Mary so much that I locked myself up in my room."

"My Lord, we care for you, so we don't like to see you suffer." Riff's tone became even softer as he stopped and turned to look at his young master, seeing the age long unasked question floating in those golden eyes.

_**[And you probably don't want to hear 'tomorrow's another day'**_

_**But I promise you you'll see the sun again**_

_**And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness**_

_**And I promise you'll see the sun again**_

"I know that it feels like you will never be happy again and that the sun will never be as bright as it once was, but you have to believe me when I say that it will; maybe not today, or tomorrow, or even next week, but it will get better, life will move on, just like it always does.'

_**[Do you remember telling me you found the sweetest thing of all  
**__**You said one day this was worth dying for  
So be thankful you knew her at all  
But it's no more**_

Cain sat down on a bench behind him and buried his face in his hands, Riff didn't sit next to him but he did put a hand on Cain's shoulder. The teen didn't cry, he just thought. He thought about Riff's words, and Mary's reaction, and that blonde beauty that only a few days ago he had held in his arms.

Finally, Cain looked up into the calm blue eyes of his best friend and butler, who once again offered Cain his hand. He by passed the hand and threw himself into the arms of the startled butler, who quickly wrapped his arms around Cain in a protective hug.

When Cain pulled away, Riff saw that the shadow of misery that had plagued Cain's eyes was almost gone; maybe it wouldn't take as long as he thought. The two headed home at a slow pace enjoying the silence and calm of the empty park, and the each other's presence.

"Thank you" Was the only thing that broke the quiet walk.

_**[I promise you you'll see the sun again**_

* * *

A/N: Not as depressing as I thought it was going to turn out, and surprisingly enough, not a bit of yaoi in it, just a very strong friendship. - 


End file.
